Romantic's Corner Cafe
by phantesia
Summary: Various scenes of Silentshipping at different stages of their relationship. Seto x Serenity Not in chronological order. Rated M just in case. Ratings will vary with each chapter.
1. Anniversary of Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters

The door shuts behind us as we lose ourselves in our kisses. Inhibitions, seemingly forgotten long ago, pop up to remind us to move to the bedroom as our hands move in a feverish rhythm; ridding ourselves of clothing. His hands feel big and warm against my stomach as he strips me of my clothes. My imagination spins a circus of erotic images featuring his hands.

We are down to our underwear and I vaguely recognize that my knees have hit the back of, what I presume is, the bed. We topple over. The bed is so big, soft in the right places, with a firm base underneath. But most of my thoughts leave as he gently leans over and plays with my left breast while sucking on the underside of my right, occasionally planting searing kisses on the top of my stomach. My hands immediately clench his soft dark hair as I bite my lip from the pleasure and arch myself into him, struggling to prolong the feeling.

He stops all movement and suddenly his lips crash onto mine, my hands grasp his shoulders as my lips immediately open to receive his impatient tongue in a kiss so sloppy yet fierce it makes my thighs clench. He pulls my lower lip into his mouth and nibbles slightly before growling into my ear, "Don't hold back." Lick. "I want to hear your voice moaning for me." Bite. "I want to see the real you that no one ever sees." Teeth run down my neck, making me moan in delight. My eyes open languidly and see his face hovering over mine.

"Let me see you unrestrained."

That phrase again. I meet his aroused blue eyes with my hazel and respond to his question by rolling my hips into his, smiling coyly.

"No!" He moves his hips away. "Let me hear your answer, or I will leave," he states setting his face in determination as he subconsciously pouts his lower lip in frustration.

My mind vaguely registers that he is hovering over me, arms extended with palms on either side of my head and his knees on either side of my hips. I go back to his eyes, now their natural blue-grey, and I search for an indication that he is being genuine. I pout as well and let my arms flop on the bed above my head. His eyes follow the motion but snap back to my face. I smirk back at his puzzled expression.

Emotional transparency does not come easy to me. He knows this. Too well in fact, which is the reason why I am slightly confused, yet very intrigued.

"What brought this on?" I ask as my right hand lifts to rest on his cheek.

He leans into my palm and sighs deeply closing his eyes. When he finally opens them, they flash with a heat that makes me pleasantly dizzy. Like a heated current is running through my veins and settling just so low in my stomach leaving me aching for him. My breathing quickens.

I hate it.

He smirks briefly as he notes my reaction. Then, wearing a smug smile, he turns his nose into my palm and kisses my wrist. A white chill goes down my spine, only to be replaced with a heat just under my chest, as goose bumps rise over my skin.

I hate how he affects me with just one heady, lust-filled gaze.

Suddenly, he lies on top of me and I feel the burning heat of his body on mine. He moves his head until his nose rests to the left of my neck. Breathing in deeply, he lets out a contented hum, which vibrates in his chest and makes me feel so relaxed and comfortable.

Arms wrapping around my back, legs tangling with mine, and a single warm kiss to the crook of my neck before he nestles into it, leave me with such a yearning feeling in my chest I thought I would explode.

I am blushing.

A man I met at a bar not two weeks ago, who made me feel whole again with his subtle praise and lazy smile, is now once again making me feel, and I cannot decide whether I like it or not.

Three years spent going through the motions of life all the while trying to keep my half-mended heart from shattering once again by keeping a healthy emotional distance from my playmates, and it all just seemingly went down the proverbial toilet with that one damned blush.

"This is not exactly easy for me either you know," he whispers to me, his breath tickling me. "It's hard for me to separate my personal and public life. They are not mutually exclusive, and I will not make them so even for you. While you are able to switch roles in your job to suit the nature of the project, I have to constantly project transparency and ensure it within my company. So I guess, in many ways, this makes us very different people. But, in many more ways we are exactly the same. Two people looking for someone who can make us believe that we are unconditionally loved." He sighs and my hands instinctively reach into his hair, running my fingers through it to comfort him. "The key word being 'believe' right? So we delude ourselves into believing that because we unconditionally love someone, that someone also unconditionally loves us. And when our delusion implodes we are left with less than half a heart because we gave ourselves wholly in the name of love."

Somewhere during his musings my fingers stopped mussing his hair, and my tears started. It still hurts so much to be reminded.

He's noticed my tears, between the sniffling and the uncontrollable shivering, I suppose it would be hard not to even for the most oblivious person. This person is far from oblivious and he rolls us over so that he is lying on his back and I am curled into his side with my head tucked into the crook of _his_ neck. His arms never move away from me, neither loosen nor tighten either.

I start to hiccup and my tears worsen. I never let myself cry after my ex, so I guess his musings hit an unintended mark.

"I think you misunderstood my intentions," he begins after my hiccups quiet down. His right hand skims over my skin to rest under my chin, tilting it gently up so that his eyes can meet mine once again. "I am not looking to steal away what's left of your heart, I'm asking to help heal it, so that over time it can be able to be rebuilt again by your someone. Whether that's me or someone else it does not matter. You are a beautiful person, inside and out, always remember that and don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise." With that he kisses my forehead, and I feel so calm and relieved that I fall asleep directly, still clinging to him; my someone.

Author Notes: Thank you for reading this! Review are much appreciated :)


	2. First Night

Meeting him was just a coincidence, and not one that I can actually remember well. It was after a particularly grueling day, and I was supposed to have met with my boyfriend at a bar for drinks. One drink turned into too many after I watched him suck the tit of a curvy redheaded bimbo in a corner near the bathrooms as she screamed in orgasm. I had had enough and promptly went to the bar to drink myself into a stupor.

The guy sitting across from the bar apparently had the same idea as he glared at Bimbo as she and Jackass emerged from their hideout.

My alcohol addled brain apparently made the connection between him and Bimbo, and promptly decided that something must be done to ease the pain in my heart that was perfectly reflected in the heartbroken look of betrayal in the stranger's face. Sideling up to him was not the issue, convincing him to dance was the hardest part of the evening.

Heat, sweat, and the feeling of grinding my body against his in time with the music, as his hands feverishly roamed my modestly covered form, all culminated into a passion, alcohol, and grief-induced kiss.

Excuse me; _he _was the hardest part of the night.

Memory gets fuzzy after this point. Drunken smiles were shared as we simultaneously gave the single finger salute to our partners and then left the bar arm-in-arm, somehow ending the night in his bed.

The next morning came all too soon, and with it the worst hangover I have had to this day. From within the cloud of fog that muffled my thinking, I felt a lightness of my soul, and then the crashing realization that I made-out with, and virtually dry-humped Bimbo's (ex-)date in public after he and I agreed to our silent, heartbroken pact.

Feeling someone behind me with their arm over my waist, I risked a quick peek only to realize that someone had mercifully closed the window with heavy curtains. The second realization came after noticing the stifling warmth radiating from my stranger and looking down to his arm to see that both he and I were completely clothed from the night before. The third realization came when he whispered, "Good morning," in my ear in his distinct drawl and my skin burst into goose bumps as I rolled over to meet his blue-grey eyes.


End file.
